Fighting Felix
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Bella/Carlisle father/daughter fic, just a one-shot, set when the Cullens are out looking for friends, and Edward, Bella and Renesmee are left behind. What if Edward went to meet the Denali's and Carlisle came to protect Bella? Better summary inside


Just a little one-shot I thought of while reading Breaking Dawn, and reading some of the Carlisle/Bella father/daughter fics on here, and I thought, what if Edward had gone to meet the Denali clan, and Carlisle had come home to make sure Bella and Renesmee were protected? And then, what if a scout vampire from the Volturi decided to come and see if the Cullen's had run? I'm not the best picking out title names, sorry! The plot might be borderline OOC, but I had to write this fic, it just wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!

--

"I'll be right back, love," Edward whispered, and kissed Bella deeply. She returned the kiss and clung to him, saying,

"Hurry back,"

"I will," Edward hedged, almost afraid to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"Just waiting for someone," Edward said slowly, listening hard. When they both heard a car turn onto the drive, Edward sighed and kissed her again, then bent down and kissed Renesmee's sleeping forehead before dashing out the door. A few moments later, Carlisle came in the door, and Bella was surprised.

"I thought you were out finding our friends," Bella said, confusion in her eyes.

"I was, and the others still are, but neither Edward nor I thought it best to leave you vulnerable. Sometimes the Volturi send a scout to see if their victims have run, they usually don't approach, but, nothing about this situation is usual." Carlisle said quietly, and Bella sighed, gently stroking Renesmee's cheek.

"I thought the Denali's were supposed to be here yesterday," Bella said thoughtfully, and Carlisle shrugged, saying,

"They must've been delayed somehow, I'm not sure."

Both of them fell silent for a few minutes, Bella staring at Renesmee's sleeping face, and Carlisle standing a few feet away from her, looking at the same thing. Bella couldn't resist teasing Carlisle a little, so she looked up with a smile, saying, "So how's it feel to be a grandpa, Gramps?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed. "Feels great, Bella, really does," He said truthfully, brushing a lock of hair from Renesmee's face. Bella nodded, and suddenly, they both heard something running in the woods, a something with two feet. Instantaneously they both sniffed the air, but Bella didn't recognize the scent. Carlisle did. "Felix," Carlisle growled, and Bella remembered the hulking vampire.

They both dashed out of the door, but Bella stayed on the porch, torn between going to help Carlisle or staying to protect her daughter. Carlisle kept running, meeting Felix in the yard. "What is this, Felix?" Carlisle growled, and Felix held up his hands, saying,

"You know the rules, no immortal children. And since your family's gone, except you two, I'm afraid that I have orders to follow."

"And your orders are to destroy us, without even hearing our evidence?" Carlisle demanded, and Felix snorted, saying,

"Evidence? Bella's holding your so-called evidence right now, I'm not blind, Carlisle,"

"But are you deaf? Listen, she has a heart that beats, blood runs through her veins, she's only a half-vampire," Carlisle pleaded quickly, and Felix paused for a moment, and then rolled his eyes, saying,

"A trick. Sorry that it has to come to this, Carlisle, but that's the law," Felix said with a shrug, and then sprang at Carlisle.

Quickly, Carlisle rolled out of the way, knowing he'd have to use his brains to counteract Felix's brawn. When Felix charged him again, he waited a moment longer and ducked under Felix, grabbing his ankle and tossing him towards the trees. He hit a huge oak and split it in two, but leaped to his feet, like it was barely a graze. For over 5 minutes they fought, while Bella fought with two desires: to fight and to protect. When Felix grabbed Carlisle and slammed him into the ground for the third time, Renesmee touched Bella's face to get her to look at her and said clearly,

"Momma, help Carlisle. Help Gramps." The smile on Renesmee's face indicated that she heard Bella teasing Carlisle earlier.

Bella carefully set her down in a hidden corner, saying, "If I tell you to run, you run towards Jacob's house, okay? As fast as you can, promise me,"

"I promise. Go, Momma," Renesmee said, huddling down in the corner. With that, Bella was out the door just in time to see Felix get the upper hand on Carlisle, behind him with his hands on Carlisle's head, ready to twist and thrust. With a snarl Bella pounced on him and bit his shoulder as hard as she could.

Felix bellowed in pain and swept Bella off of him so she hit the trees. But Bella achieved her goal: Felix came after her instead of Carlisle. When Bella sprang to her feet and Felix charged her, Carlisle leapt after him and grabbed his arm, twisting and flipping him to the ground. Bella raced to his side and tried to hold him down while Carlisle twisted his arm painfully.

"Felix, just listen, I don't want to kill you," Carlisle uttered, his breath coming out heavier than usual.

With a roar Felix threw Carlisle up in the air and grabbed Bella tossing her up so they collided in mid air like a boom in a thunderstorm. Bella immediately got up to her feet, yanking Carlisle with her as Felix thundered towards them. "He's not going to see reason," Bella muttered to Carlisle as she grabbed Felix and flung him back at the trees.

"Unfortunately, no, he's not," Carlisle agreed as he leapt on Felix's back, ripping his left arm off with a grimace on his face. He really did not relish the thought of destroying another creature, but this one threatened his family.

Bella grabbed his face from the front, keeping it away from Carlisle, but Felix's good arm grabbed her and twisted her arm, making her let go with a cry of pain. His mouth swept down but thankfully missed her jugular, instead sinking into her shoulder, making her shriek with pain, but also with fury. Carlisle dashed around to Bella, putting his back to her and throwing out an arm to protect her as he snarled at Felix, who growled back, clutching where his left arm used to be.

"Would you care to lose another arm, Felix? Or are you going to leave, going to tell Aro that his justice isn't necessary?" Carlisle snarled, wishing he could see the extent of damage to his daughter.

Felix took a step forward with a furious expression, and Bella streaked over Carlisle's arm, biting Felix's right shoulder and twisting his right arm, flipping him over and tearing the arm off. He bellowed in pain as Bella hoisted him up, her bared teeth right over his jugular. Carlisle held up a hand to stop her, and she paused as Carlisle looked in Felix's pain-filled and livid eyes.

"Now, Felix, what is your choice?" Carlisle asked, and when Felix snapped his jaws at Carlisle, missing him by mere millimeters, Bella bit into his jugular and Carlisle quickly ripped his head off. Carlisle streaked away and was gone barely a second to build a wood pile and light it. He and Bella tossed Felix into the flames, watching him burn for less than a second before Carlisle turned to Bella and held her by the shoulders, checking her body for damages.

"Are you all right, Carlisle?" Bella questioned, and Carlisle nodded, saying,

"He bit you. Does it hurt?"

"Not much anymore," Bella admitted, and Carlisle sighed, saying,

"There is no cure for a vampire bite; I wish there was something I could do for the discomfort,"

"It's fine," Bella insisted, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Bella. I don't know if I wouldn't survived that without you," He said sincerely, and Bella carefully hugged him back, not wanting to hurt him any more than he'd already been.

"It was Renesmee, she told me I had to go help Gramps," Bella said with a quiet grin, and Carlisle chuckled, easing back until just his arm was around her shoulders. They turned their back on the dying fire and headed back to the house. Bella broke free of Carlisle's arms and ran into the house, calling, "Renesmee?"

"Momma!" Renesmee exclaimed, and mother and daughter embraced tightly. Bella held out one arm to Carlisle, and the two generation hug turned into a three generation hug. Bella clutched at Carlisle's shirt material more than necessary, simply because there were a few terrifying moments that she thought she was going to lose the man she considered to be her second father. Carlisle held onto her as tightly as he dared, thinking the same thing, that he had almost lost his daughter. He had already possibly lost one, he couldn't bear to lose another.

With his eyes closed he pressed his lips to Bella's forehead, and kept his hand on Renesmee's head. "I love you both," Carlisle murmured, not letting go of them.

"Love you too," Bella and Renesmee said in unison, though Bella said, "Carlisle" and Renesmee said "Gramps."

Carlisle almost groaned, saying, "You've got her started on that too. Next thing you know everyone's going to be calling me that."

"Oh, don't lie, you wouldn't mind," Bella teased with a grin. Carlisle rolled his eyes and the little group waited for the rest of their family to return home, with a few friends of course.

--

The end! I hope this wasn't too OOC, I just thought it was a good storyline, to see how well Bella would do in a fight, and I tried to write it okay. Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you thought! Adios!


End file.
